princesswodfandomcom-20200214-history
Excel
Excel focuses on feats of physical strength, agility, movement, and prowess. It is an affinity for Seekers and Champions, but if the Attack Charm ends up universal-affinity, it can probably be justified as being just affinity for Champions, allowing the rest of the Charm "wheel" to be unmodified. Base Charms *Celestial Swiftness Action: Reflexive Cost: 1 Wisp Double your Speed for the rest of the Scene. *Variation: Celestial Prowess Action: Reflexive Cost: 1 Wisp Add your Inner Light to your Athletics for one non-magical roll. *Variation: Celestial Power Action: Instant Dice Pool: Resolve + Inner Light Cost: 1 Wisp For a number of turns equal to twice your dots in Excel, add one to your Strength for each casting success. *Upgrade: Celestial Poise While under the effects of Celestial Swiftness, you use the higher of your Wits or Dexterity as your Defense. When you use Celestial Prowess, you may apply your Defense against ranged attacks that turn. If you have the Celestial Might Variation, even while not active, you treat the Size and minimum Strength of any object as being 2 lower than normal for the purposes of wielding it as a weapon. Invocations *Aria Variation: Daring Leap Cost: 1 Wisp Action: Reflexive Quadruple the distance you travel (horizontally or vertically) with a jump, or reduce the effective distance of a fall you experience by 75% (take one bashing damage for every 12 yards fallen, and damage becomes lethal at 120 yards or more). *Aqua Variation: Speed of Thought Cost: 2 Wisps Action: Reflexive Your thoughts race, reacting to your surroundings with preternatural speed. Use this Charm before you roll intiative to treat your die roll as a 10. *Fuego Upgrade: Blazing Speed Cost: 1 Wisp Action: Reflexive When you move a distance equal to or greater than your normal Speed while under the effects of Celestial Swiftness, you leave a blazing trail of fire in your wake. The fire is about half as high as you are, providing minor (-1) concealment to anyone behind it, is about a yard wide, and as long and as winding as your movement this turn. The flame is considered Bonfire-sized (2) with Torch intensity (+1) and persists for a number of turns equal to half your Inner Light, rounded up, or until you choose to dispel it. If you run into someone in order to engulf them in this flame, they are entitled to a Dexterity + Athletics roll to get out of the way and avoid damage. *Legno Variation: Lift Us Up Cost: 1 Wisp Action: Reflexive You lend your strength to your allies. When one of your allies makes a roll involving a Physical attribute, they may substitute your dots in that attribute for their own. *Terra Variation: Tireless Cost: 1 Wisp Action: Instant Your body endures, far beyond when most people would drop from exhaustion. For the next 48 hours after you use this Charm, you do not require food, water, or sleep. *Vetriolo Upgrade: No Pain, No Gain Cost: 1 Resistant lethal damage When you use the Celestial Prowess Variation, you ignore all penalties from the Practical Magic of the Queen of Storms for that turn. *Vuoto Upgrade: Shadow Trail Cost: 1 Wisp When you move a distance equal to or greater than your normal Speed while under the effects of Celestial Swiftness, you are concealed within a cloak of shadows. Opponents outside of melee range must make a reflexive Wits + Composure roll, penalized by your Inner Light, to see where you are. If they fail this roll, they cannot attack you until your next turn. Use of this Upgrade is a sin against Belief 7. Apex Powers *Aria Variation: Wind-Borne Grace Cost: 2 Wisps Action: Instant You move with breathtaking grace and agility. For the rest of the scene, you may balance or move as if you weighed nothing at all. In game terms, this negates any and all penalties to your movement speed as well as penalties to any Dexterity + Athletics check from situational modifiers or degree of difficulty, even if that check is normally impossible. Running across water, running up a wall, balancing your entire body on two fingertips on the tip of an opponent's sword, feats of agility such as these can be accomplished with a simple, unpenalized Dexterity + Athletics roll. Penalties for your own physical or mental state, such as wound penalties, or a Charm that penalizes “all actions” you take, still apply. While under the effect of the Excel Charm, you may reflexively pay 1 Wisp each time you are attacked (whether at range or in melee) to contest the attacker's roll with a Dexterity + Athletics roll of your own instead of subtracting your Defense. If the attacker rolls more successes, you only take damage equal to the difference; if you roll more successes or a tie, you nimbly evade damage altogether. *Aqua Variation: Cat's Cradle Cost: 1 Wisp + 1 Wisp per additional person Action: Reflexive (yourself) or Instant (to transport others) Roll: Intelligence + Inner Light You step into a pool of water and vanish into it as if it were a depthless well, only to emerge from another pool of water. Both pools must be wide enough to accommodate your body and anyone you intend to take with you, but need not be more than an inch deep. You may take others with you by holding on to them as you use Cat's Cradle, as long as they keep their grip tight they will fall into the pool and reappear with you. Those holding on to you for whom you don't spend Wisps for merely get their feet wet and are not transported. The Sympathy modifier applies to the location of the pool you wish to transport to. *Fuego Variation: Titanic Might Action: Reflexive Cost: 2 Wisps, 1 Willpower For one turn, your Strength is tripled. Apply this multiplicative effect after any bonuses that add to your Strength, such as that of Celestial Power, but before any effects that merely add dice to a Strength roll, such as the Practical Magic of the Queen of Swords. Take note that the types of items you can lift and wield while this Charm is active may provide far more significant equipment bonuses than normal gear and can easily go above the theoretical +5 equipment bonus maximum. *Legno Variation: Serene Grace Action: Reflexive Cost: 1 Wisp Substitute your Presence + Composure for one of your Physical Attributes for one roll. For example, attacking with a magic wand would be Presence + Composure + Firearms, or resisting the effects of a poison would be Presence + Composure + Resolve. You may not substitute an attribute for the purpose of casting a Charm. *Terra Variation: Unyielding Endurance Action: Reflexive Cost: 2 Wisps, 1 Willpower. For the rest of the scene, you suffer no wound penalties, cannot be knocked down, do not need to roll to remain conscious if all of your Health boxes are filled with bashing or lethal damage, and do not die if all of your Health boxes are filled with aggravated damage. If you would take additional damage when all of your Health boxes are filled with aggravated damage, lose one permanent Willpower dot instead, regardless of the amount of damage you would have taken. This Charm cannot be "refreshed" before its duration runs out, so you cannot delay your death for longer than one scene -- but if you are healed before the end of the scene, you will survive. *Vetriolo Variation: Berserk Wrath Action: Instant Cost: 1 Wisp, 1 resistant aggravated damage For the rest of the scene, whenever you use the Practical Magic of the Queen of Storms to boost a Physical Attribute, you add 5 dice instead of 2. *Vuoto Variation: Shadow Step Cost: 1 Wisp Action: Reflexive You step into a shadow and fall into it as if it were a hole in the ground, only to emerge from another shadow within 10 yards for every dot of Inner Light you have. Both shadows must be wide enough to accommodate your body. Use of this upgrade is a sin against Belief 6.